testinghowfandomcom-20200214-history
V2.12 test
Notes v2.12 Greetings Trainers! We have patched in the following contents in v2.12 on Monday, 21 August 2017: |-|New Contents & Features= [ A. New Monsters ] New Monsters have arrived! Are you ready to collect them? Monsters can be earned or summoned through the Holiest Feast and Feast's Gathering Event! *Event Start: Friday, 25 August 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event Ends: Sunday, 10 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ B.Rank Up Information Implemented ] Trainers can now view your XP (Experience Points) information at "Home" and under Menu > Player Information [ C.Ticket Notification Implemented ] Never miss replies from Monster Chronicles Customer Support again! Trainers will receive a badge notification on the Menu Icon from Customer Support when you login to Monster Chronicles!! |-|Events= '''A. A Feast's Gathering Elff, Elva and Elvenly will be making their first appearance in the game! Have you prepared a feast to welcome them to Monster Chronicles? For a limited time, you can add them to your Monster Collection from A Feast's Gathering summoning event! During this event, we have increased the drop rate of Lightning Monsters and New Monsters by 1.5x! *Event Start Date: Friday, 25 August 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 10 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to Summon? ] #Tap on the "Summon" icon (located at the bottom right of your screen) #Choose A Feast's Gathering #Choose to use (30 Gems) for 1 Summon or (150 Gems) for 5+1 Summon Good Luck everyone! '''B. Weekly Challenge - THE FIRST STRIKE BEWARE!!! Monsters are going berserk in Ometia! Participate in this New EVENT dungeon to defend Ometia! *Event Start Date: Friday, 25 August 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 3 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "Challenge Event" [ Event Notes ] #Recommended Monster Level: At least level 30 monsters #Puffs are not allowed in event dungeon #+200% Damage when you use Fast Attack #Receive +15% BONUS if you complete event dungeon within 8 TURNS! What are you waiting for? Prepare your team to win! '''C. Holiest Feast Are you excited to celebrate Hari Raya Haji? You can participate in our special festival event: Holiest Feast and add Foodie Octoby onto your collection! *Event Start Date: Friday, 25 August 2017 (00:00 UTC+8) *Event End Date: Sunday, 10 September 2017 (23:59 UTC+8) [ How to participate? ] #Tap on Quest Icon (located at the bottom left of your screen) #Tap on "Event" #Choose "Holiest Feast" [ Event Notes ] #+100% attack boost for every idle monster per turn #+100% for single turn skill buffs Time to power up your Monsters and have FUN! |-|Features Revamp= [ A. Arena House] All hail the Ducklord! Ducklord has finally allowed Trainers to choose your desired House again! Please choose your house wisely! Select your desired house and fight for your House! Note: You will not be able to join your desired House if the house is Full! [ B. Vengeance ] Vengeance energy recharge is now available to players! Previously, Trainers are limited to 5 Vengeance Matches / Player / Day. Now, each Vengeance energy will recharge once every 3 Hours! Note that you will need Arena Energy to Vengeance too. Note: Players who attacked through Vengeance WILL NOT appear on victim’s Revenge List [ C. Player Information ] The Player Information menu has been revamped in order to help our new trainers. Now, you can view your IGN (In-game Nickname) and XP (Experience Points)! Simply tap on Menu > Player Information to view. [ D. Food ] Food icon now shows whether the food is a LP or XP food, and a label showing the boost! [ E. XP Food] To optimise the balance for the game, Indra has revamp XP Food with more generous XP boosts!! Go ahead and earn or summon them to feed your monsters and progress faster! [ F. Energy ] To optimise the balance for the game, Ria has revised Friend Points (FP) purchase for Energy! Now, you will be able to purchase 3 Energy for 75 FP. Tap on Shop > Energy > Tap on Energy Cap +3 Ria is constantly looking at ways to make our game balanced even through items in Shop. Ria believes game balancing will allow Trainers to enjoy Monster Chronicles in the long run. |-|Bug Fix= [ A. Friend Invite Bug Fixed ] There was a bug that was causing friend invite to popup even though you have added as friend is fixed